


#83 Call

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [83]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash is quite puzzled by this one call to Professor Oak, though as usual he doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#83 Call

Ash had called Professor Oak at the laboratory in Pallet Town, and it turned out his mother was there as well. That seemed normal enough considering how often she seemed to be there. Yet, as they both stood before the video screen with red faces, they were both looking rather unkempt and something didn't seem right, even to Ash himself.

"Mom, why is your shirt on back to front?"

"Oh, is it? Er, I mean, of course... that's because it's currently in fashion to wear your shirt the wrong way round. Got to keep up with the times, you know."

"Um, right. Why is Professor Oak's hair so messy?"

"My hairbrush broke this morning and I haven't had time to buy a new one. Satisfied?"

Ash slowly nodded, his brow wrinkling. He leaned in and squinted at the screen. "Is that a bra hanging on the computer back there?"

Professor Oak let out a loud curse.

"Professor! Not in front of Ash!" Delia exclaimed, turning even redder. "Oh, that's mine. It got wet so I'm hanging it out to dry."

"But it doesn't look wet. And why would you hang it on-"

"Oh, we've just remembered that we've got somewhere to go right now and it's very important that we arrive on time," Professor Oak said hastily. "Bye!" He slammed the phone down and the video screen went dark.

Ash stared at the video screen in disbelief. Something really wasn't right here, but what was it? Of course, he would never figure it out.


End file.
